Sins and fish sticks!
by Alone in the blight
Summary: What is this? do i smell doubt in your ears? how dare you to question my abilities to write! i knew it! you are just jealous, i mean you go to some crypt blah draugr that...BORING!the prince of madness had seen many things:little timmy poking his nose and a chicken racing a skeever but you mortals...you are such a..oh i am out of words! gotta go, beard needs trimming!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: if you have some interesting plot to the upcoming sins, do share it with us: 3 **

** . . .**

"Master oh master! Grant me three skeever holes and a sweetroll! And my humble soul will serve thee forever!" Those were the same words that Azzam three-eye used to utter for years and years to follow. He was a humble thief once but his greed punished his soul when he stole the elder scrolls from the unwary dragonborn; the fool had actually taken a glimpse of the kel…. which rendered him insane of course.

Blind and maddened he was, still, he returned the scroll to the clumsy dragonborn with unseen amount of luck (he _was _blind and yet he managed to reach his target, thus the name three eye) . Since then, he wandered harmlessly in the city of stone. While the divines of nine cared not for him, a certain daedra visited his less frequent dreams.

"_**Your persistency is almost unseen mortal…. Pledge your loyalty to me, Molag Bal, and I will-"**_

"**Pfft! off with you bal! Can't you see that this pooooor soul like skeevers and sweetrolls! Go and bother someone else with your boooooooring scheme of blah blah! Pfft!" **it was perhaps the first time when two powerful daedric princes contend over a pitiful soul like Azzam. The man stood in utter silence in disbelieves **"**_**Ugh! Fine, take your wretch. I can't tolerate further madness anymore."**_

"**Mind not that fool, bloodshed this bloodshed that …. Utterly boring, but you my darling…. We have so much to do! Here take this book, read it and poof! Skeever holes, sweetrolls and fish sticks on your lap!"**

"But….i can't read. Master" Azzam regretfully admitted to the prince of madness. Sheogorath burst in laughter "**HAHAHA! Ohh the irony…" **he found his new hound crying up a bit **"awww don't be such a baby. Now be a good boy and give the book to the next person you se- oh sorry my bad, mind you the next BALD person with flabby teats. I must go now; the half-giant boy is about to burst the poor woman's womb! A sight to see…" **

Azzam woke up in the cold streets like always, he thought that it was a wild dream but he found a book inside his backpack …. Then he went amok.

"BALD MAN WITH FLABBY TEATS!BALD MAN WITH FLABBY TEATS" he shouted in the busy stone marketplace, touching any head or chest he could encounter. It wasn't a surprise that he got beaten by the guards in a matter of minutes (and some of the bystanders…. Women especially).

"What do we have here? A sobered man after a skooma party?" One of the guards taunted Azzam who was lying on the ground threads away from losing consciousness. "oh well, I think we got ourselves a new miner. Of-"

"Halt!"

Eyes were fixed on the man who dared and interrupted the guards "leave his man be, some guards you are besting a blind man. Fire arm won't be pleased when my words reach his ear."

"No no no no! Apologies thane…we take our leave then." The bunch of guards disappeared from the scene quickly; no one wanted to get on the bad side of Aesir after all. The above mentioned thane helped Azzam to get up "It is a rude way to describe obese men, watch your tongue. Now how can I be of service?"

"Are you the bald man with fla- err I mean …erhm?"

"That I am just call me Vidius Quntius."

"Here book! Now I demand my skeever holes! A-and sweetrolls!" the blind man shoved the book harshly, little did he knew that the man in front of him was a well-known author across Skyrim who wrote about the mysteries of daedra. Vidius scanned the book quickly then he gasped in astonishment "I think… this book might worth more than a sweetroll…."

"JUST GIVE ME MY SWEETROLL! I don't care for skeever holes anymore…. Not very tasty."

. . .

In the next few months, Azzam had – aside from his sweetroll- a small cottage in Riften as a reward for the artifact that he uncovered…. _**Sins and fish sticks!**_

_** . . .**_

**I thought a back story is a must so yeah. We have lust, wrath, envy, greed, gluttony, sloth and pride… who's first?**__


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: soo I am in a bit of dilemma, some of darker themed sins don't really cope with Sheogorath's cheerful altitude. Oh well enjoy!**

** . . .**

**Sins and fish sticks!**

**By Sheogorath**

_**First of all, I want to thank my beard for her inspiration; a beard of a kind she is… aaand my Wabbajack which I miss greatly… I liked all of its pretty faces and it starched my back too!**_

_**The mortal of sweetroll lost his eyesight because of me, the scroll of i-don't-care devoured his sanity. I regret my choice immediately so I guided the poor sob in his miserable life but I get realllly distracted.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MARA AND DIABELLA ARE UNDER A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G LA LALALA LA LA!**_

_**THE END**_

_** . . .**_


	3. Lust

_**HA! Tricked ya! You mortals are easily to predict but sometimes you are as vague as Mora's arse hole! I hope he isn't listening! I-is he here?...no? Must be my imagination.**_

_**Now onto the first and favorite sin…LUST!**_

_** . . .**_

Private parts, what is so special about them? That is beyond my complex and intriguing mind. But to the mortals of Tamriel, it is a whole different story. Of course, the mightiness of mine didn't see much difference; I mean we daedra are genderless and our personalities and behavior make this specific 'gender' appearance … look at me for an example, I might be just a woman from inside… or may a dog?

Do you know Willy? No? Willy was my horker in skyrim, he thought that he was a skeever so he searched here and there for cheese but Fish, fish; fish is all he could find! Personally, I don't like seeing souls in my domain living in torment so I guided him to a tent with cheese!

The tent had two people in the middle of nowhere; Gromm a greasy filthy hot-headed nord who will be tormented later on killed my Willy with his axe. Oh Willy! Such adventures we had! You beautiful tusks used to dig ice in a search for sweet cheese… now they are hidden under some Haelga's bed and used to penetrate her vag-Is there any younglings around here? Hush them away! Grown up issues going on here, let them play tag or something.

Now we talk about lust!

See, this woman was no ordinary woman; not because of her stunning appearance ohh no but her unending desire to bed anything that walks on two in skyrim. Her moans reached my desolate isles countless times! It was getting on my nerve actually … but wrath is not a trait of mine, being extraordinary is!

Anyways, nord were her meh plain and easy to acquire, the cat people were furry and furious and the lizard folks were scaly and greasy while the redgaurds proved to be… difficult sometimes. The elves were far from satisfactory although I dare say those Thalamors (and Bretons) knew to the spark to the heat with some magicka and finally the orcs liked it rough.

After years of needless intercourses (and ruining other's lives in the process.) our little lady couldn't feel the pleasure anymore, I can't blame her though; I mean imagine eating fish sticks throughout your life… not every inclined to eat more yah?

She pleaded to her erotic goddess for a sip of pleasure, when her prays of lust failed, she took a …let's just say a different path from the normal.

Atronachs plenty and plenty of Atronachs were summoned to pleasure the soulless woman. Fire too feminine, storm too out of shape but the icy ones proved useful. Then Dremora came second in her mind, I knew one his name was Dremora something… he used to tell me the monstrosities she had done to him. He eventually killed himself ….

Falmers were her next target, none she encountered she alive (he would have killed her) so seducing some low-life necromancer was a childsplay to this cruel woman. Her dead Falmers however failed to get their 'fish sticks' hardened so she gave up eventually.

That is until a portal opened right in front of her while she was pleasuring herself with my Willy. One man, one woman emerged…. They were …. SNNOOOWWW ELVES!

I really wish if books have some music in it so I can show you my bardish wonders, I have to talk Mora about this. Where was I? Oh right, so those elves had used the scroll of i-don't-care-again to escape their slaughter back when the nord were fighting them. Her gazes never wander off from the male snow elf he was perfect in all ways she could imagine… she wanted him.

In the next mortal days, the elf duo learned to cope with those nord seeing that what is done is done, the lady boss of Riften showered them with gifts, food you name it. And many people interested in their old grumpy history flocked to meet them. The lady with the burning desire knew that if she didn't act soon all will be lost. She put a secret mixture of elven ears and glow dust in his drink and her plan worked more than perfectly; best intercourse she had in her life time… she was the one to called it off after her stock of stamina potion was no more.

All the diseases stacked in her lady bits got the best of our hazed elf. In a matter of days, he died from diseases he never encountered. That's not all; the female snow elf knew about the moans in the bunk house. She punished the woman of lust in the most bloodied ways:

Striped of her garment, trapped in a magical barrier… Haelga was forced to have intercourse with every single soul she bedded across the years. However each and every one of them was in a state of twistiness and wickedness and eventually after he is done the woman would die then she would be resurrected once more to face the pain. None could stop the process which occurred in the market place. The female elf swore for vengeance and left this realm with her all powerful scroll.

And thus Haelga after six thousand night of deaths and moan were called the whore of Skyrim.

**The end**

**There… there is something strange in me, whispering in my ears Jy-gg-alag?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wrath….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** . . .**_

Vidius Quntius fell silent after the rush of the first interval, historians and other people interested in daedra grew impatient of Vidius' silence "Well? What happened?" one of them growled.

"I am afraid this is it…" Vidius shamefully admitted, trying to comprehend this deadly emptiness. Mummers and curses surfaced the discussion. An orc spat "So all of this was a hoax? We have already known the story of the whore of skyrim; this is but an unfinished book written by a horker!"

"Please, calm yourselves..." Vidius failed miserably in ceasing the raging minds in front of him. If it weren't for his most trustworthy friend Galliq, a strong blonde nord woman who shared her love of words with that of battle, muzzled the whole audience with her frightening voice "FOOLS! Notice how Sheogorath's 'writing' tend to be more…. Sane at the end? His final note was a bit disturbing as well…"

"True, true…does it mean the ending of the fourth era? Another greymarch?" her friend confirmed her doubts. If their words spoke of truth, then tamerial would be in a world of trouble….

"You and your lap dog are pathetic and worthless!" The orc from earlier unmasked his politeness (if there is any in the first place). Livar , an Altmer who was clearly jealous of Vidius' works , whispered behind the orc " by the eight! Did I just hear Vidius calling your mother a plucked up hagraven?!"

"RRRRRRAAAAGGGHHH" the orc lost it swinging his orcish hammer mere inches at Vidius' head. Years of Mercenary's work taught Galliq how to react in a spark's time; she bashed him with her shield knocking the hot headed orc in an instant, he grunted a bit and whispered an unheard apology then he went back to his seat. "Are you alright?" The blonde nord found her friend twitching uncontrollably; he reached for his quiver and then he wrote in the book of daedra. Blood from unknown source was titled the empty page… _**wrath.**_


	5. Wrath

_**Wrath**_

Wrath… it is the sole incarnation of destruction, pain, suffering. It is the fuel of retaliation and vengeance. Never underestimate this sin; for it can be your last to see…

In the early day when skyrim's innocent snow was tainted with falmer's blood, Ysgramor and his five hundred companions were drunk with power and might. One of them didn't share their blood lust…

Baldor Snow beard was his name; he was a ruthless Atmoran who preferred the heat of battle rather than the warmth of mead and women. Many Falmers fell under his mighty axe 'Eringunnr', he didn't ask for fame and it was fine with Ysgramor; after all, all of the credits and spoils of war went to his pockets and belly. Yet when his Atmoran king commanded him and his companions to pillage an unarmed village, he felt disheartened and dishonored." _There is no honor in sacking sleeping women and children, leave them be!" _were his words but his comrades were deaf to their once beliefs. Whispers spread like wildfire to the king's mind… he smelt treachery arising from this Mer-sympathizer.

He ordered Baldor's execution.

It wasn't a quick stab to the chest or a blazing fireball. A thousand nays, it was called deyja Kuldirr which meant a dented or twisted bones. They would throw one into one of the deepest cracks and fissures in Tamerial as a punishment for betrayal. Till his end, Baldor stood up with his ancient beliefs those very beliefs which is forsook by his kin. And thus he fell to the unknown depths below…

Death didn't claim his life; his bulky physique and blind luck granted him a slow dying breath; an ice spike sharp as Dagon's razor pierced his chest. A woman of unseen beauty hovered over his dying shell; she ultimately healed his wounds with a strange color of magic.

Days passed since Baldor swore to protect and serve the falmer who saved him from death's grasp. His once fearsome enemies were now no more than a few scattered sick and wounded hiding in caves from his brutal kin. He did everything he could to fortify and protect the small cave he dwelled in teaching those who are old enough to wield a sword all he could muster from years of bloodshed. Soon, the honorary debt to the snow mer evolved to love and passion. From this particular moment, Baldor swore to protect ones who love even if his life was on stake…

Months flew like white winds and the land of skyrim was the falmer's no more. Some accepted their defeat while other forged an uneasy alliance with the stone dwellers. Baldor preferred travelling in the belly of skyrim seeking refuge in other undiscovered caves than dealing with the short-folks; he felt treachery beaming from this wick grins. Sometimes, a scouting party of either his kin or the short-folks would discover their location… they were dealt with in an uncanny brutality none would survive for the sake of his unborn child. That is until an unseen Atmoran fled the bloodied scene.

Three days after, Ysgramor sent his best warriors to slew this traitor once and for all. The caves below echoed shrieks of death and agony from both sides but alas the foes had the upper hand in this uneven fight; the cuts and wounds pouring Baldor rendered his useless as a dried twig. In his last mortal moment, he plead to any daedric prince witnessing this events to grant him immense power ; to strike fear in this enemies , to make them plead in their dying breaths…there was in fact a daedra who answered his call…

_**Molag**_ _**Bal**_.

An unheard whisper echoed in his ears "_**do you pledge your loyalty to me? You shall be my harvester of souls, my reaper of innocence and purity, my scathing blade upon the mortals who betrayed you?"**_

"Yes, in your name I shall slay anyone for my family."

"_**Then I grant you my most powerful artifact of them all: the plight gem, powered by a living part of your master… the more you offer to me, the stronger you shall be…now go, and spread my wrath and havoc!"**_

_** . . .**_

Baldor opened his eyes only to see the most gruesome scene: arms mutilated, bones crushed, corpses with their skin torn off. Splatters of blood painted the once peaceful cave. All hell broke loose when he saw her:

His very own wed limp-less and headless, her last complexion on her face screamed of unseen fear. Baldor shouted in pain from what he had done; the very person he swore to protect lay soulless because of him.

The sins of his killings drove him insane; he slaughtered anything that stood in his way losing bits of humanity with every carnage. Soon he became a shadow of his former self terrorizing the lands of skyrim and her short-folks as well. His power deified that of men and mer even challenged the daedra themselves. Molag bal grew restless of his unlashed hound but he was pleased when Baldor killed the champion of his archenemy Boethiah with ease.

His champion however, summoned him only to challenge him in a fight. Bal of course knew that this ought to happen sooner or later. After all, his pawn had served him more than well. What he didn't expect however is his inability to destroy/take back his plight gem which troubled the prince greatly. Perhaps it was a first time for a mortal to deal injury to a daedric prince. Boethiah couldn't resist to temptation to join the fight (she had an unseen grudge against that mortal plus she wanted to make bal acknowledge her supremacy). Even with two powerful daedra fighting side to side, they couldn't kill him; all they could do is to trap his foul presence deep under the mightiest mountain in skyrim.

Of course they couldn't 'die' from a mortal but till this day both of the two daedra never spoke of this incident in which they had allied together and saved the pathetic mortals whom they hated the most.

_**Trapped! I am trapped in this defiling shell! Those treacherous daedra will pay their price!**_

. . .

Blood splattered all over the now in-his-senses Vidius. All were struck by what had just happened… they tried to find a reasonable explanation to this sorcery but all were mouth-opened, no words.

Vidius stood up with fire of discovery in this eye _"_THE SINS ARE THE ANSWER! In order to unfold the secrets of this book we need to unleash our inner sins! Our friend Ugothor unleashed his wrath upon me and the book chooses me to unravel its contents! _Anyone feeling __**envious**__?"_

_ . . ._

**As your god, Jack the reaper, I command you to review! MUHAHAHAH!**

**Seriously though thanks for the review mate, also I would like all of you to read a fic called 'in the sun' any ideas for envy? **


	6. Envy

Livar, the whispering altmer, bolted out of his chair "I can not withstand these babblings anymore! You disgust me, Nord. I … wait, what you are doing?" the snotty elf saw a small shade of purple emerging from him to his rival. Vidius heeded none and started to write involuntary. The title of this chapter was written in flameless fire.

. . .

_**Envy **_

Malina was your average redguard woman. Her jewelry crafting skills rivaled the Dwemer's precision and the ancient nord's beauty but like anyone else with little money to show one's work, she was barely making a living in Riften. Life wasn't exactly glamorous in the old scanty sewers…

Yet, she endured; she would wander the dangerous landscape for months for an untouched gold vein or a cave with walls of garnet or emerald. Sometimes she wished to work as a sellsword (she handled all the dangers in her travelling perfectly by steel or magicka). Alas, she returned her hole of a room to make her wonders.

Hours spent on Soldering, Plating and Gilding the gold she mined to a degree of perfection. She emerged from the sewers with such pride in her eyes and a valuable collection of fine jewelry that outbested her lousy argonian rival.

"_**I hope these will draw your attention."**_

Mirvae Shockforth, a handsome young Breton whose family made for its name a respectable weight in enchanting services, strolled aimlessly in the busy market place. When his family settled in four years ago, Malina's gaze never left him… she felt her heart melt the moment he would buy something from her. She always cherished those moments of conversations he had with her. As a devoted worshipper of Mara, she kept her crush to herself… she didn't want to end like the whore of Skyrim.

Mara has heard her preys when Mirvae approached her rented stall -brynjolf's – "what a bright day to have you here in Riften Malina! I see you are back from another adventure?"

"N-not really, some… bandits and wilderness that's all, a-anyways… who, I mean how I can be of service?" her dark tone masked her blazing brush always perfectly. He handled a purse full of dusty and rusted rings "the usual, cleaning those rings … and as a present for your return, you can have one. May Shockforth's wares shield you from harmsway." The slight skin contact between the duo set her heart ablaze, she could die now with no regrets.

"_**Wait, who is she?"**_

"Darling, choose your present!" Mirvae cheerfully called a brown haired woman nearing her thirties. By Mara, she was as beautiful as untouched blossom. She eyed the lovely rings and bracelets with great excitement in their display cases. She picked a stunning diamonded gold ring with small Nordic carving. It fitted perfectly in her delicate fingers "Awwww thanks dear! It will suits perfectly in the wedding!"

"_**Darling, dear, wedding?"**_

Malina was lost in another world; she did fell the weight of the coin purse in her palm until the loving duo vanished in the crowds. She was brought back into reality when a hooded figure yanked the whole display case and made a run for it in broad daylight. "THEIF!" she shouted whilst trying to stop him with a paralyzing spell, the spell was blocked in the last second when a guard tried to seize him. Every single guard who tried to stop him was struck by an unseen amount of bad luck. His laughs echoed in her mind endlessly. "I am sorry miss, we will catch him as soon as we lay an eye on him…until then, I am afraid the city is short on compensating your stole wares."

"BUT THEY WORTH HUNDREDS OF SEPTI-"a shove by the hilt of his great sword in her midsection silenced her "_**this **_is the city of thieves! We can't waste our resources on beggars and merchants, now move along before we take all of your jewelries as evidence!" the redguard crawled back into her hole crying and cursing the unjust before her. But all was childsplay compared to Mirvae's mysterious woman, by all means she was no match for this busty woman. Her tears blurred her vision when she was cleaning those tomb-brought rings. She yawned hazily and slept shortly afterwards…

. . .

Aside from the occasional critters and thieves, Riften was the city of the dead in night especially in this freezing winter. A brunette woman walked slowly at a wealthy carriage of sort not those haystack ones. She got in carefully without spoiling her fine dress in the mud "come on, Sadeem, I don't want to get late for the wedding in whiterun! It is-"her impatience turned into fear when she heard some muffled movement around her. "Sa-adeem, is that y-ARRGGGHHHHH!"

. . .

"_**The butcher here?"**_

"Nice ring, I didn't knew that you work on silver."

"I don't; it was my payment from the Shockforth. Any rumors lately, Talen-jei?" Malina asked without a slightest interest, she expected the argonian to tell her something she would forget while drinking her Velvet LeChance but his news made her spat right away "A woman. Dead, milady…she was going for some fancy wedding yesterday when something brutally murdered her…the guards won't even let anyone get a foot near the scene because of their 'investigations', I say they are afraid for panic to spread… the butcher's panic."

"That's most… unfortunate "she tried to maintain her composure. Shortly, she left the bee and barb to the city gates where the crime had occurred. By her luck, the guards were moving the body for burial, she gasped in horror when her doubts vanished in front of her; this woman **was** the one Mirvae talking to yesterday… her sets of fingers along with a large portion of her arm was torn off, her head was shoved deep in her belly in most unnatural way. Such sights made her bring up the cheap food she had eaten on the blooded ground.

"**Another one came, have you now shame? No consideration?"**

Mirvae was feet away from the redguard crying and mourning like any many should. Malina was about condolence his soul when a girl barely reaching her adulthood came running to the Shockforth. The nameless teen tucked herself around his arms and hugged him closely whispering words in his ear and kissing him. Her hands emitted tickles of flames out of anger and rage; his future wed had died and he is getting his way with this… this…

A fireball scorched the ground beneath her when she saw the sparkling circlet around her silky, brown hair. This golden ruby circlet was of her creation, her sweat , her blood… soon the pain drawn on his face grew short after he kissed her back.

"Whoa, whoa… watch the mag-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Malina before crawling into her room once more.

"**So you love pretty girls with nice jewelry huh? We will see to that!"**

She spent the whole day crafting a replica of the diamonded ring and the ruby circlet, every one she made was melted once again for perfection. Hours she spent till her creation proved to be satisfactory…

. . .

"See you in an hour, mother." A sweet girl kissed her mother's forehead before going to the temple of Mara. Although the funeral is to be tomorrow at dusk, she thought that it would be a nice touch to gather some flowers near the cemetery. She gathered some and stopped by at the shrine of the mighty talos "oh our holy divine, grant mercy upon my sis-AHHHHHHH!"

. . .

Screams and footsteps echoed faintly from Malina's room, she woke up causally and dress up (with her new pieces of jewelry) to see what is going on. her shrieks joined the chorus of screams…

The same girl who snaked around her crush is torn to pieces beyond recognition; her head was only recognizable around the mesh of flesh… even the head was scalp-less like a rotten tomato. The city guards brought a woman called Olava the Feeble from Whiterun to aid them to catch the killer. She touched the corpse and started said:

"_dark in light, darker in night… claws gouging eyes… dagger slicing belly, death, death, death! tonight it shall strike… tonight it will blooded the gleam of gold. Amongst us and unseen… amongst us and unheard. "_

Terror and fright manifest the citizens, Malina felt unease and decided to leave the city lest to be the next target. On her way home, she found Mirvae resting on a woman's breast. She was nearing her twilight years probably beautiful as she were twenty years ago…with brown hair…and a golden emerald bracelet from her works. She ignored Mirvae's call and went straight for the Elgrim's Elixirs….

"**Brown haired you like, brown hair you will have"**

She bought a brown dye from the elder alchemist and went straight for home. By Mara, that man is going to be hers even if it is the last thing she would do…

. . .

The next day Malina felt wet and tired as if she climbed to the throat of the world. She opened her eyes only to witness Mirvae's head rolling in front of her. "P-please…don't kill ….m-e"

She found herself stripped from clothes with piles of torn up bodies around her, she was bloodied as well…her mind failed to comprehend what is going around her. A child shivering in a wrecked cupboard next to her repeated "P-please…don't kill…me!"

The door bashed and guards flowed from everywhere surrounding the naked redguard, they are as sacred as herself " F-for the brutal murder of Shiva, mother of Orsawe, Vanseisa , Mirvae Shockforth as well as the rest of the Shockforth family, you are sentenced to public execution….now come with us nice and easy."

"I AM INNOCENT, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW-"Malina fell silent when she felt a new small wound sloping in her belly. In front of her lies: _a diamonded gold ring, an emerald golden bracelet and a golden ruby circlet…it was her after all._

Her sliver ring started to glow faintly, her skin started to get hairy and her bones cracked up and down, left and right… all she could remember was a terrible howl resonating from her lungs…

**The end**

** . . .**

**Do please tell me what did you deduce? I hope you liked it. what sin you would like to see?**


	7. Greed

**A/N: a thing I forgot to mention, all the credit goes to our fellow author TheCheeseCat who was the main aspiration in this fic! Also, I would like to include a special guest here: 3**

** . . .**

Livar was struck by lightning when Vidius finished his writing; his Altemrian pride forced him to leave this cesspool. Another Breton gentleman stood up with sparks of anger dancing on his face "THAT BITCH!" he shouted "I, Cilos Shockforth, will avenge my fallen Family! By Stendarr, I will pull her guts out!" the mystery of the Shockforth massacre was finally uncovered. Ironically thanks to a daedra-possessing book.

The Breton stormed out from the hall, in the process; he forgot his big coin curse in his seat. Kha-jjal , a Khajiit who is more of a bard than an author, spotted the silent gleam of gold. His clawed grasp slipped the plump purse into his pocket unnoticed… well almost.

"Keeping it safe for ol' Cilos, Aren't ya Kha-jjal?" Galliq's stern eye caught his thieving act "O-of course, Kha-jjal was merely safekeeping it… we don't watch some low-life light fingers arou- wait, what's going on?" the same shade that materialized from the high elf and the orc was in a golden hue instead of purple and black, it struck Vidius who barely grunted "Not again," Before entering a state of non-conscious. Glittering golden words replaced the burning ones from earlier.

. . .

**Greed**

_**Pathetic mortals! Little did they know that their lust for power and gold won't save them from my unending wrath? Need to escape… this… prison…**_

"I want you to kill him, in any way you like … be creative."

"_any way?_ "

"Of course, do it and you will have a well respectable place in our ranks; you have **no **idea how many people want him dead… even Mercer does."

"Oh…it shall be done then."

. . .

Bowa blackhand had remembered the day when he embraced the coldness of skyrim three months ago. He was sick of his family's traditions _cursed and jinxed to eternity and beyond, we the blackhands of the high rock must be but a memory to the world '_ha! Says you!' Thought Bowa sarcastically; with his ability to jinx everyone around him, he could basically do everything he wanted without facing the fear of prison or death. Take yesterday for an example: in the broad daylight, he stole a handful of jewelries and got away with it. All kinds of mishaps and accidents showered his pursuers.

Later on, Bowa sold this fine jewelry to Khajiit merchant miles away from Riften. The moment he saw the sparkling of gold, the greedier he became "how about all you got on you in an exchange for your life?"

"HAHAHA! How about _**I **_would get everything from your corpse? Dro'marash, Kharjo Slaughter him! "Ahkari the merchant saw it as an opportunity; after all they are alone in the wild…many mishaps can happen or so he thought.

The two cat-folk charged at the Breton ahead of them, he stood arrogantly without even sheathing his sword. Kharjo suddenly slipped on the muddy terrain to get his neck snapped from sudden unbalance while Dro'marash's wild war hammer stroke the pine tree instead of his smirking foe. Dro'marash tried to pull his hammer out but a brute wooden grasp held him. "SPRIG-AGHH!" he choked on his words and the deadly volatile poison and bees emitted from the lady of the woods.

Seeing this unseen jinx, Ahkari along with another Khajiit fled the area in horror and panic. Bowa grinned and went to loot the carriage. However, he failed to notice the angered spriggan closing the distance between them in a threatening manner… too bad for her; a lightning struck the same spot she was standing on.

. . .

In the next couple of months, Bowa had made himself a major fortunate of stealing and decided to settle in his new bastion of mightiness in Shor's stone; none deified to try to apprehend or steal their riches for the had witnessed the cruel fate of those who do… and yet he never felt full and satisfied. He always felt his life to be worthless if there isn't a new sack of coin jiggling in his pockets or a jagged crown-like on his head.

One day however, he heard a knock on his door. An imperial veiled in a dark reddened hood asked him "Are you Bowa son of the blackhands?"

"yes."

"My name is Indis and I shall be the death of you!" not a second spared, her elven dagger flashed faintly before slicing thin air; her target had tripped backwards out of the sudden.

"Sooo you are the one I have been tracking for a while, I knew your secret and thanks to the blood of your relatives _the whitehands _I can easily slit your throat without a mammoth falling on top of my head…"

A shiver of fear went down of his spine; he knew exactly what the assassin meant:

The white and black hands were the sons and daughter of the god of luck Sai and his wife josea. The whitehands inherited their father's ability to spread luck amongst people and themselves to a minimal extent while the blackhand's had josea's spread of bad luck and also little luck to themselves. For hundreds of years they dwelled in shades and secrecy lest their luck could change the course of tamerial for better or for worse… occasionally, a member or two would appear in Tamriel like Bowa. In these rare encounters, it was learnt that in order to kill a blackhand one must kill a whitehand first (or vice versa, the task itself was brutally hard to achieve.) Apparently, the woman in front of him did find a whitehand and slew him/her in cold blood just for his head.

"S-stay away!" The Breton basically ran for his life in the clumsiest way barely able to dodge the swift and agile blows of his opponent; his hands clutched a diamond sword from the wall in the exact time Indis laid a death-dealing blow. The woman's temper grew short so she summoned balls of blazing flames and threw it at him, the sparkling light of the sword made her miss a couple of time… even those which actually were about to set Bowa on fire were miraculously deflected by the rare piece of sword.

"DIE DAMN YOU!" she had finally felt a sense of an achievement when blood tickled from his right arm after five minutes of fruitless assaults and charge with both fire and steel. However, Indis' temper was hotter than the burning bastion; apparently there were much stuff for the deflected and missed fireballs to devour. Seeing the palace is about to collapse in any moment, she withdrew to the coldness of outside rather than the rich and burning furnace of inside. Her target however stayed in a failed attempt to save his melting fortune. Gold, jewelry, artifacts and other assets gathered over the years burnt to ashes in a matter of seconds.

People of Shor's stone gathered around the cursed bastion hearing the soul-scattering howls of the blackhand. Indis blended in the crowd and watch her orchestra of flames in a splendid delight before vanishing in the darkness…

**The end**

** . . .**

**DUN DUN DAH, four sins finished three to go! Do you like my Oc? Would do you like to see other characters from skyrim to suffer for their sins instead? Would you like the cheesy prince of madness' theme or this serious and mysterious one? Share your thoughts with me!**

**Also big thanks to timeywimeyspaceywacey, Aimee Wolv, SwindleHeart 3 and TunnelSnake for their beloved reviews.**

**Also a small thing to mention to fallout fans: there is an author here new to our world of imagination called Tunnelsnake it won't hurt to give him a word of encouragement or two, no?**

**Virtual sweetroll for the first to review from the mighty Sheogorath himself!**

**Laters :3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another sin is upon us! Sadly I don't know but scratches about dawnguard and dragonborn dlc, so bear with me ;) **

** . . .**

"What in the blazes?! "Shouted Vidius as the book slowly turned to a solid mass of stone. Disappointment and frustration were on the tongue of the awaited authors and historians. In the midst of the chaos, an old hooded Nord who didn't utter a word all this time slowly stood up "authors of ages, hear me hear me!"

"It was inevitable for this event to occur; for the daedra's mind and complexity is far beyond us. Our salvation lies in the Ol 'mighty Herma-mora; his grace can only solve our dilemma!"

"Daedra worshipping bastard!"

"Boot licker!"

"Death to the blasted daedra and their followers!"

"SILENCE!" Galliq roared "we are not to judge on people's beliefs…even they are as sick as his. The lord of secrets must have an answer, anyone else have a suggestion?" the protestors went into silence slowly "Good, now you, what your lord's summoning day?"

"The fifth of the first seed." He replied.

"Excellent! That's two days from now!" Vidius was clearly excited; sure the lord of books would unravel this mystery, no?

. . .

Two days later, more authors and historians flocked to Valia's great hall (called after the sorceress who was the key to Aesir's victory in the battle of a hundred nights) in the city if stone. They made sure that there is no hidden Vigilant of Stendarr for they were summoning the daedric prince himself.

"_O Glorious Mora! Heed my call! We seek your endless bask of knowledge…bask us with it! And i shall be chained in your debt for oblivion and beyond!" _The old nord kept saying these words till a portal of dark, slimy tentacles manifested from nothingness _**"wwwhhhhoooo dares and suuummmon meeee? Mmmyyy seeeekeeers aaaand luuurrrkerrrs wiiiilllll tttteeaaarrr youuuuu appparttt!"**_

"You don't scare me, demon, the whites of talos protect me…. we offer you a piece of knowledge written by your kin." Galliq stood bravely facing the mass of twirling tentacles, no fear in her eyes (unlike others). The daedra chuckled briefly _**" qquiittte ccccouuuraage yyoouu hhhaave…. Mmmmosssst intruugiinng."**_

"W-well C-can you….un-stone the b-ook, l-lord daedra?" Asked Vidius shaking behind Galliq's braved composure. A greasy tentacle grabbed the petrified book, then, mummers and hidden words seeped from Mora's unseen mouth. _** "tttthhhiiiiss iiisss… bbbeauutifulll, aaa book fffroomm tthhee prrrinncee off maadddnesss? Iiittt isss fffaarrr mmmorree ccommppleeex thhannn mmmyy blllackkk boookkss!" **_ The mummers and incantations turned to grunts and growls after a while "_**DAAAMMNN YOOUU SHHEEOOGORATTHHH! TTTHIIS KNNOWWLAEGDE WILL BEEE MMMINNE! RRRRAAAAGGHHHHH!"**_

The creepy summoning became a crazed one. People actually started to run for their lives. Few like Galliq and Vidius stood… eventually the howling and shouting ended when Mora took a shadowed human form and gave the book back to Vidius _**"it has been soo long since I witness such a challenge capable of weakening me like that. The answer is in mortal's mind not in daedra's that's how he encoded his crazed book… seek the answer mortal…"**_

Vidius gave a reassuring smile, more confident than before "of course, lord daedra! This is my aim aftera-"a dark grasp snaked on his neck _**"I want this… knowledge in my Apocrypha so you will bring it to me or else…" **_

Herma-mora simply vanished afterwards, leaving them in a world of confusion.

. . .

**Soorrry sorry, I intended to write gluttony but I was tired thus this filler was written xc**

**Well ideas are most welcome! Meow :3**


	9. Gluttony- part I

**A/N: YAY I am back for some asskickery! **

** . . .**

Weeks followed since Mora's summoning, Vidius read dozens of books and asked many but in avail; the damn book was still in its stoned state. "oh come on, lad, you have been in your office for weeks! A short walk in the fogs of the reach won't hurt. Right?"

"Aye, I do think I need some fresh air…" Vidius accepted Galliq's offer; not as if he would discover something. Still, he yanked the heavy book with him.

Nearing the silver -blood inn, Galliq almost squealed "VIDUIS! THE BOOK!" the daedra's book emitted a faint glow of light then no more. Vidius sat on a bench overthinking it when two fellas started a drunken conversation.

"Come on mate, do have the gold?"

"Yeah, fifty Septim right here… we are sooo going to win. I am sure Ossal would win the bet this time!"

Vidius followed the drunken duo in the inn staring at his book at the same time. Inside, there was some sort of a contest between two miners by the look of them. howls and sheers of joy and excitement surrounded the supposed contesters. The grumpy innkeeper's wife hushed the blazing audience "_three…two… one… munch!"_

Till now he didn't notice the two platters of sweetrolls next to each miner. The more they wolfed the insane amount of sweetrolls, the brighter the book became until the stone form was no more. A shade of ruby-like colour erupted from one of the miners unseen till Vidius body absorbed it. His unconscious body looked left and right for a quiver, seeing none he plucked one from a dead pheasant and started to write a sweet tasty sugar-like words.

** . . .**

**Gluttony**

**The silver princess**

_**Soo close…soo close…**_

In the cracks of the reach lays a palace of unseen architecture and design, hidden in an enclosed grove away from the eyes of greed… the crimson palace. A small society of the first nords under the blessing of Zenithar chose the life of secrecy rather the war raging outside. They have been eating a poisoned fruit for years and years:

_Silvermoon fruit._

The soil was enriched with particles of silver; add it with mystic stream resembling that of the sleeping tree pretty much. The result was this juicy apple fruit…it rendered their eater a presumed immortality due to its slow-aging effect but in the same time, it rendered them impotent.

It wasn't till the dawn of the second dawn when a girl of miracle was born: Wella Silvermoon. She was often called 'princess' by her old parents. Her eyes, hair, nails and even teeth were pure silver. Her curse was far worse than her ancestors…

Ultimate hunger and child-like body forever were her curse. She would wolf many many silver fruits but the growl of her stomach never grew silent. Years later, she found herself alone in a palace full of dead people. Oh how many hours she had cried and whimper for her hermit-like living. If it weren't for the lovely fruits and the mystic purple river she would die and yet she didn't lose a hair of sanity ( a side effect to the Silvermoon fruit perhaps?)

One day, a trembling sound echoed through the crimson palace then an explosion of rocks showered the eastern side of the cave. Wella of course hid herself in the closet. The intruders looted the place at ease. Two of them entered her room, she held her breath in great fear but her stomach growl blew her cover. She was yanked violently from the closet to the floor, two mer with sharp canines gazed at her beauty with a burning desire. They forcibly stripped her garment and were in the process of molesting her when she bit her rapist's neck out of defense.

"AARRRGHHH!" apparently the silver in her teeth had some burning effect on him "DIE BITCH!" the two sheathed their swords and were about to strike her down when suddenly they dropped dead. The little girl was in ultimate bewilderment; what had just happened ? who are tho-

"_**Feel it… taste it…. love it." **_

"W-who's there?"

"_**Let it overwhelm your senses…"**_

Wella ignored the weird voice the moment her tongue tasted the sweet chunk of meat in her mouth, it twirled left and right in an immense pleasure. she tore it up to smaller and more delicious pieces. The sense of ecstasy and euphoria ported her to a world she never thought she would encounter.

_Cannibalism._

Aroused she became on the sight of two dead corpses in front of her. She striped them in a tick and started her abomination… skin, tendons, flesh and bones all were crushed under her blood-tainted silver tooth. With every bite, she had the strength of a giant and the tearing of a sabre cat. In a matter of hours, Wella sat amongst a pile of broken bone with a satisfaction like no other.

"_**Quite an appetite you have, darling." **_ A woman in a black robe materialized next to her.

"I…didn't- i-I mean-"

"_**Ssssshh, it alright dear… few are destined to bask in my blessing. Let me show you what I can offer…" **_in a snap of her finger, spiders flowed in her room with others like those she ate. Wella did her best to muster her drool "T-Thank you miss, w-who are you?"

"_**I am the lady of the decay…"**_

. . .

Vidius woke up his state of hibernation. His book petrified once more. Again he found colleagues and authors swarming around him. "Soo?" asked Galliq impatiently.

"The book writes itself with sins around us!" he deduced brilliantly "and when there are no sins to satisfy it, it turns to stone… simple as that."

"Then why you stopped? Hmm?" Livar spat with such arrogance (he cursed his luck a thousand times for leaving them before Mora's summoning). "I suppose two men eating their bellies out for a few coins weren't quite satisfactory for the book… in order to continue, we must seek someone with… great love of food."

. . .

…**.orrr because I was too lazy to write rest of the chapter :c. seriously though, I tend to write more in next chapter :) … stay tuned and awesome! **


	10. Gluttony- part II

**A/N: how many fools I can kill today? Tomahawk tomahawk! Smosh ftw XD**

** . . .**

"So let me get this straight… you want some fat guy in order to write his sin on a book so that might save us from some daedra ?" the band of authors in front of Kleppr gave a confirmed nod "And they say Sheogorath is crazy… well, now you have mention it. There is new owner in Vinderal hall, a strange woman who never sets a foot outside her house. After…. Lisbet's death, my son claimed to see her in the shadows with small tickles of blood dripping from her big cowl."

"Aaand what does that have to do with our search?" asked Livar with obvious irritation.

"Just let me get to the point! I got a bit worried you know… so I paid her house a visit only to be encountered by two fat guards of some sort. They shoved me away! Can you believe it? i- Oh come on!" his audience sprinted like wind from the inn to these fellows.

"private property: _back off!" _those two orcs were certainly unwelcoming. However a shade ruby struck Vidius and once again he started to write…

. . .

Weeks flew like seconds with Namira guidance. Wella was so attached to her daedra to a degree that she called her once 'mother'. The unexpected daedra stared upon her worshipper silently; Wella was ready for some punishment but the Spirit Daedra hugged her warmly; apparently the silver princess' love evoked some hidden motherly side in the lady of the decay.

Eventually Wella asked her mother to venture in the outer world…she was sick of vampire's cold flesh, she wanted something fresh and new. Namira hesitated a bit but eventually she accepted "Thanks mother! Can't wait to devour those 'draugr ' you were talking about!"

"_**Easy there my sweet wretchling, there are many flavors to choose: the living and the dead, the men and the mer, the young and the old. Before we depart, I think you would want to see what's behind the crimson door." **_ The only door sealed in the palace, in Wella's long long years, that door possessed her with curiosity. Namira merely touch the door and it scattered to pieces. Seas of fortune dwelt there untouched by anyone **"**_**you will need those…"**_

. . .

"That's sixty five heads…coins please…" patted the forsworn and his fellow; it's kind of hard to carry dozens of corpse to one of the most secluded areas in the reach "What do you do with them anyway? Necromancy? Experiments ? Weird fetish?" asked another one.

"None of your business…lady Wella pays you to kill and deliver. Now off with you or you will wind up as your victims!" Urgaor-bogol was a scary fellow even for an orc with his outstretched muscle and daedra-like voice. He threw a huge sack of coins knocking the poor-physique forsworn. They scattered from his creepy place in no time.

"GIANNA! YOUR INGREDENTS ARE READY!" roared the orc to the sleeping imperial; she woke suddenly "Alright! Alright to big horker! No need to shout!"

"You know what happens to lollygaggers… remember Zeri? "

Gianna shivered upon the disturbing memory. How she could forget her assistant being chew to death as a 'snack' to this deviled girl? Not a single day passed without Gianna thinking of leaving this forsaken mansion…then again she couldn't; the sheer amount of money choked her Conscience. In fact, she almost did nothing to her ingredients; chop 'em off and off on a platter to lady Wella but occasionally she carved for some cooked food like today. 'By the gods! Children! Poor little children! 'Gaged the cook upon seeing frozen corpses of niners and teners . She breathed heavily 'pull it together Gianna…you can do it'.

"Ahhhh such a delicious odor! Thanks again Gianna….aaand sorrry for Zeri by the way; you know I have a knack for elven women." She said in most innocent way one could imagine. Gianna gulp and replied with a cheerful tone "forget the past milady and witness my new meal 'the Altmer's stew' with a …. Special ingredient.

Immediately, Wella scavenged the stew in a truly gruesome way munching bone and flesh alike. She stopped suddenly after a slight disturbance in her monstrous belly. Gianna's grin grew more and more 'the poison! It finally worked! Now I need to convince the oaf to share her riches with-

"Next time, I want meat only, understand?"

"O-of course, Milady…" the imperial heart pounded in fear; that blasted ten year old girl didn't suffer a bit from this lethal poison!

"L-lady Wella?"

"Yes…?"

"I- I wish to end my s-services…" these words made her drop the juicy piece of leg she was wolfing.

"Ooohhhh reaalllyyyy? Why is that? Did the glittering of my coins dull in your eye? Hmm?"

"I-I wish to expand my career f-from various exotics and recipes a-across Tamerial…" her lie obviously tricked none.

"Then you are discharged…"

"Thank you milady, you have no ide- ARRRRGGHHH!"

. . .

Three months later, every single source of food was officially devoured. The cook, the orc and corpses even the rotten ones went into the girl's unforgiving gullet. The healthy doses of dead traveler were cut off suddenly "MOTHER! MOTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"_**I am here my little wretchling, what do you desire?"**_

"FLESH! MORE FLESH!"

"_**I am afraid I can provide you naught. You are all by yourself dear."**_

"B-but you promised to protect me?" she cried feeling the dagger of hunger stabbing her midsection. _**"You are always in my protection in life or death my daughter… now wipe those tears of failure. You already know what to do…."**_

Like that the lady of decay vanished. Wella looked at her fleshy hands and said _**"yes…I do."**_

**The end **

** . . .**

Viduis jerked off suddenly after his awakened, he gasp in horror and said "the shade…it wasn't from the orcs…it came from the house."

. . .

_**What you will do with a drunken Sheogorath? **_

_**What you will do with a drunken Sheogorath?**_

_**What you will do with a drunken Sheogorath, early in'a mornin ?**_

_**.**_

_**Throw him off from the shivering isles **_

_**Throw him off from the shivering isles**_

_**Throw him off from the shivering isles, early in'a mornin !**_

_**.**_

_**Way hey and up she rises**_

_**Way hey and up she rises**_

_**Way hey and up she rises, early in'a mornin !**_

**Some drunken sailor for ye yaarrrrr , leave a review ar I 'll gut'cha like a fish! *Swings on rope* and rape yer booties YAR YAR YAR!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Pride and sloth … not here XC ; FILLER! But verrry important one.**

** . . .**

Vidius was plagued by nightmares in the days that followed; he always complained of muffled dark whispers in a loop over and over again. The book hardened again but a least they knew how to counteract it. Galliq woke him up with a big grin on her face "wake up you silly mule! I think we got our next target!"

"L-Livar?" he yawned in disinterest.

"Better! A friendly but annoying ghost near gjukar's monument, he has been harassing the traveler for day! 'Bont the snot 'they call him." 

"**Alright**, tell the others they we will leave in …"

. . .

Vidius was surprised on the road by the small numbers of authors with him; Galliq, Livar, Kha-jjal, Cilos (who returned after giving up hope in finding a werewolf in miles and miles of land) and Ugothor the orc and finally a few others. Back in the hall there were many to coun-

"Halt!" twenty men and women enshrouded in mage's hood. All wore the same of amulet…

_Stendarr._

" you have been accused of conspiring with the blightful daedra and Mystic dawn-like activities , clear your name or pray for Stendarr's mercy in Sovngarde!" one of the vigilant spat venomously, flames of purging in his hand eager to burn those blasphemers. Vidius gulped; they really caught them in the act…

"Ossir! You blazed lout!" yelled Livar upon seeing the double-crossing nord; apparently he was the one who rat them out,

"We are on the verge of discovering something anew capable of changing the very foundation of the world… so you would better take your 'light' away from us or we will be forced to defend ourselves. Her words of course provoked them "by the light of Stendarr, we will cleanse you from this land!"

Colours of fire, frost and shock flew everywhere, Vidius with no experience in arm's or mage's field hid cowardly beneath the carriage whilst watching his comrades fighting but mostly fleeing. His fear however morphed into rage when the groans of his cornered friend reached his ears…. He crawled out from the carriage and knifed the unaware Vigilant in the back. A flesh-rendering burst of lighting would have turned the brave-less man into ashes if it weren't for Livar's unexpected greater ward "grab a mace you babbling fool and fight! By Auri-El, I won't be killed by some lower race!"

Kha-jjal was quick on his feet dodging ice spikes and fireball by a swift counter kill with his Stalhrim dagger. Ugothor was sadly too slow to parry these magically based attack, he along others face a grim death. "NOO! NONE WILL PEREVENT ME FROM EXACTING MY REVENGANCE GGGRRAAAAAAA" Cilos fine clothes torn to shreds the moment he showed his hidden beast form to the world. Afterwards, the rest was a coward's chase as the mighty werewolf sliced all who would defy him.

Livar had him paralyzed shortly; none wanted an amok werewolf tearing friends and foes alike. Vidius painfully regretted to thank Livar "i…. am in your debt, Livar, apologies if I ever doubted you in the past."

"For the book's sake I saved you… don't make me regret doing so."

The dead were buried with immense grief. Yet, they had a journey to complete. They gave Shockforth a belted tunic from a dead vigilant; not as if he would need it.

. . .

After five traveling days, they had finally reached the monument. Bont hovered around harassing every one as usual "_do you call yourself a writer? You are but pebble compared to my intellect and perception…"_

Ironically, a deep orange shade emerged from the … well, the shade. "Let's do this," Uttered Vidius before emerging in another state of mind.

. . .

**Pride is next! The end is near :)**


	12. Fin

**A/N: I have an announcement to make:**

**Due to the fact that I receive little to no feedbacks plus I am hospitalized with final exams beaming in the horizon, I am deeply regret to inform you that this will be the last of me in a span of two to three months. Quite some time I know, but this is real life; no question about its hardships and crises. I may jump in once a week or so to check on my friends…may be.**

**I wrote this chapter so for those who anticipated the end. In the future I intend to rewrite this chapter along with the painful grammatical mistakes of mine (jack the reaper, I do hope you are happy x3). Nevertheless, the outcome of the story won't change.**

**From all my heart, I thank my readers, supporters and I wish you the most fruitful success in the future.**

**So without further ado, here is the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

** . . . **

_**pride and sloth**_

Haven't seen me in a while, no? I was playing seek the whumpus with someone I never thought to meet. But he seldom goes out to play….or is he? Well, I cheated! Ha! It is my book after all and I write what I please…and cheese! Sorry, the rhymes and all hehehe..

I am not in the mood for storytelling; it isn't as fun as before! So here is the short version of my incarnation of pride and sloth:

**Pride: **some lousy bosmer hunter called Vassil found pride in his supreme bow, traps… whatever. Hircine got jealous and challenged him in a many series of hunting games till Vassil died from his snotty ego and pride. None matched the daedra after all….

**Sloth: **I am too lazy to write it down! Ffffinnne… basically Maralal was the last descent of her family of dragon slayers from the time of Olaf one eye. The source of their power was a strange amulet capable of trapping the soul of the dragon a powerful dragon called Numinexthra. Too bad she was a sleepy one; for the amulet needed a fully awakened person in order to control its powers. Eventually her mind slumbered while the trapped dragon manifested.

**The en- **_**hahahahaha**_

_** . . .**_

"What the-"Viduis' neck was snapped like a twig by a clawed metallic hand emerging from the book. None believed the enormous daedra in front of them: _**Jyggalag.**_

"_**AHHHH! I am finally free! Death and suffering will be the end of you! My domain begins anew! Come forth sins of daedra! Rain chaos and havoc!" **_ While others ran, Galliq and Shockforth stood their ground.

"_Death and doom in thy name, my lord." _An entity of darkness and blight stood before her, it was no other than Baldor snow – or rather black- beard with fearsome axe Eringunnr .

"_ohh, Sooo… naïve. Dead or alive, you will… pleasure me." _Haelga licked her lips seductively. Burning fibers of blooded silk floated over her near naked body.

"_RRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!" _ The bone scattering howl still burned Cilos' memory and soul. Malina the very woman who slaughtered his entire family in a blink of an eye sent a burning gaze to his vengeance-demanding eyes.

"_Kill 'em and loot 'em … kill 'em and loot 'em…Indis kill…Indis kill." _Blackhand muttered uncontrollably, most of his flesh was but a hard crisp with a golden glint from the coins the burnt with. His mind however, was missing a half or so.

"_**Sooo tender and fresh, behold my act, mother!" **_Wella was the creepiest of them all; her right arm was nothing but a bones and remnants of dying flesh. Her cheeks were cut off for more devastating bites with her fearsome silver array of teeth.

"_Pathetic and worthless, you are no match for me!" _ Vassil, the bosmer hunter wore a leathery armor of unknown origins. He equipped his bow of a kind, neither was it crafted by men or gods… many eyes flinched and stared in his bow of wonders.

"…_." _Maralal was asleep but in a most unnatural manner; strings of black attached to her extremities and head moved her like a possessed puppet. A Silhouette of darkness grinned wickedly behind her.

Galliq looked at her friend cold corpse for the last time and said "may the gods forgive us for our sins…" she looked again at Cilos in despair "together we go…"


End file.
